That Bar in Tokyo
by Filia Neptuno
Summary: Sakura was just looking for a peaceful night at home... Why did her sister have to ruin that? Or maybe she actually helped her out... Nyotalia Au, Fem!Japan, Fem!China, Fem!Greece, Rated T for drinking and quick reference to sex, Giripan, RoChu, Quick mentions of Fem! America, France, and Hong Kong. (Sorry it's so short I swear it's 2 pages all typed up.)


It wasn't like Sakura had been planning a night out on the town, more or less Nene had decided she needed to get out more. Chun Yan had dragged her out of her nice little home up in the country, and taken her all the way to Tokyo. Tokyo wasn't much in Sakura's opinion, 'Just another big city with to many people.' She had never really liked people, she'd much rather curl up at home with a good book or a new season of anime, but her sister always thought she needed to get out more.

"Sakura~," her sister called out in a sing-song voice, she was pointing at an emergence to what looked like an overdone nightclub. The sign claiming that it was a bar, couldn't be more wrong.

She shook her head no at the "bar" for that wasn't her idea of fun. Although she was pretty sure her sister didn't really care, because next thing she knows Chun Yan's hand is wrapped around her wrist and pulling her in the door.

Sakura remembers why she was never a fan of clubs the second she's inside, there's to many people, and none of them seem to care that while they dance their bumping into to everyone around them. Most of them are foreigners she notices, 'probably mostly Americans'. In her opinion Americans where typically loud, and to carefree. Her sister runs off to the middle of the dance floor, leaving Sakura at the entrance, but not able to leave without Chun Yan. Sighing she makes her way over to the bar and orders some sake. Her glass comes fairly quickly, and she thanks the man who gave it to her.

Before Sakura is even able to spot her dancing sister, she had to translate an American's English order into Japanese (who comes to a country and doesn't learn at least a little bit of the native language there?). She has to avoid an over the top French woman who keeps complimenting her Belle figure courbée, whatever that is. She had to deal with a Korean chick attempting to grope her breast. Before she decided that she really didn't want to be here anymore, and decided to go look for Chun Yan so that they could leave.

She ends up finding her chatting with a girl who'd still be taller than her if she climbed on her sisters shoulders. She looks kinda scary, but she doesn't care because her sisters there and she just wants to get to her so they can leave. She picks up pace on her walk, avoiding dancing people, and just as she's ready to call out for her sister and grab her hand. She's intercepted by someone and knocked over. Next thing she knows is that she's pinned beneath a girl who quite a bit taller than her (although not as tall as the girl Chun Yan's talking with).

Sakura knows her cheeks are pink from the compromising she position this girl has her pinned on the floor. The other girl however looks by far less concerned by the position. Sakura awkwardly clears her throat in an attempt to get this girl off of her. Green eyes meet brown and some type of understanding is passed between the two, because the girl stands up and then offers Sakura help up, in which she accepts.

To her surprise the girl starts talking to her in Japanese "I am so sorry, you see this chick won't leave me alone, and I finally was able to get away from her, because apparently we're both from-"

Sakura cuts her off "It's fine obviously something was going on, I'm not hurt, and I don't think you are either, so I believe we can put this behind us yes?"

"I'd like that" the other girl says, and it's the first time Sakura realizes that she has an accent, "Watashi wa Anfisa desu," she says bowing to her waist line.

"Watashi wa Sakura desu," She replied to Anfisa. "If you don't mind me asking, are you from nihon?"

"Iie, I'm from Greece, but you seem to be from here, yes?

"Hai,"

They spend their time talking right there in the middle of the dance floor. When her sister stops by to tell her she'll be leaving with the other girl, and asking if she was staying, she realizes it's been 3 hours of her talking to Anfisa. She doesn't care threat it's 2 am and she has to work tomorrow, it doesn't matter to her that her sisters leaving with a scary stranger because she just wants to be with Anfisa. She wants to keep talking about anime with her, she wants to ask her why she's wearing a cat ear headband, what her name means in Greek, she wants to have another drink with her, she needs to ask how long she's staying, she needs it to be forever. No matter how in realistic that is, she needs the Greek girl who's crazy about anime and cats in her daily life.

Typically Sakura's to shy to ask anything to directly, maybe it's the sake, or maybe, just maybe it's the girl sitting across from her that gives her the courage to invite her over, and maybe it's luck of the ancestors that they stumble into bed together, but she doesn't care if it's them, luck or the drinks from the night before, and she doesn't care that her head is pounding, because she gets to wake up next to the girl she knows she cares about more than she should after only one night.

But it doesn't matter how they got here, they're here, and they're together... And that's what matters most to her.

/

Nene ~ Nickname for Nyotalia China (/ Wang-Chun Yan)

Sake ~ an Asian drink

Belle figure courbée ~ Beautiful curvaceous figure (French)

Watashi wa Anfisa desu/ Watashi wa Sakura desu ~ My name is _ (Japanese)

Anfisa ~ Flower girl (Greek)

Nihon ~ Japan (Japanese)

Iie ~ No (Japanese)

Hai ~ Yes (Japanese)

Inspiration taken from the song Tokyo (vampires and wolfs) by the Wombats... it reminded me of Giripan


End file.
